


(he's got that) true blood

by georgiehensley



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Drabble, M/M, halloween fic, hinted m-preg, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with Seth and Stefon Meyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(he's got that) true blood

**Author's Note:**

> First Sethon fic on AO3, woo!
> 
> Honestly, I couldn't let this holiday go by without writing some Sethon, so this happened. (And I thought it was good enough to put on AO3.)
> 
> And happy Halloween~

“Who are you and what have you done with my Sethy?” Stefon says as soon as he steps into the living room. The man standing in front of the full body mirror placed in the center of the room giggles.

“Shtefon, it’sh me.” He says, a faux pair of fangs in mouth, messing up his speech. Realizing this, he takes them out, shaking his hand a little to get all the saliva off. Finally recognizing the dimpled smile that he’s met with, Stefon breathes out a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t know who you were for a second there.” He says, bringing a hand up to his chest to calm his quickened heartbeat.

“Is my costume _really_ that good?” Seth asks. “I thought it was pretty amateur, to be honest. But the NBC building’s throwing a Halloween party, so I had to put _something_ together.” The looks over his reflection in the mirror again, before he realizes something else. “Oh crap, I completely forgot to invite you! You can still come if you want, they’d be perfectly fine with it.”

“It’s fine.” Stefon says. “I shouldn’t really be out partying anyway, since I won’t be drinking for one anymore.” As if too add on to his point, he runs his hands over his stomach. Seth smiles, stepping away from the mirror, walking up to his husband and wrapping an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“This is our last Halloween with just the two of us.” He says, and Stefon nods.

“Next year, our baby’s costume needs to have everything.” He begins to say, and before he can go any further, Seth’s giggle cuts him off.

“Why don’t you plan that out while I’m gone tonight?” He says, a fond smile on his face. “I promise to call and check in on you every so often.”

“I’m not going into labor tonight, Seth Meyers.” Stefon says. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I _will_ be worried if you have really bad morning sickness and I’m not here to help.” Seth says, and when Stefon gives him a look, he sighs. “Fine, just call _me_ if you need anything, alright?” Stefon nods.

“Got it.” He says. “I love you.” Seth smiles, pressing a small kiss to his husband’s lips.

“I love you too.” He says, beginning to head towards the front door. “I’ll be back around midnight-ish, hopefully?” Stefon nods, smiling and blowing a kiss. Seth smiles, blowing one back in his direction before grabbing onto the door handle, opening it and stepping out. Almost as soon as the door’s locked, and Stefon turns to head back into the bedroom, his phone buzzes in his pocket as he receives a new text message. He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, smiling as he looks at the message. _Miss you_ , it reads, and attached to it is a selfie of Seth pouting, clearly taken in the hallway just after he walked out the door. Stefon giggles, before typing back, _miss you too_.


End file.
